Steve Rogers being recruited by Nick Fury/Tony Stark has got a big call
Here is how Captain America and Iron Man were recruited in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Meanwhile at the SHIELD analytical room, Fury is facing several large monitors as he as a conference with members of the World Sercuirty Council. The World Sercuirty Council #1: This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control. Nick Fury: You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control? The World Sercuirty Council #1: You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet? Nick Fury: Not Asgard. Loki. The World Sercuirty Council #2: He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother. Nick Fury: Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us. The World Sercuirty Council #1: Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly... Nick Fury: Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team. The World Sercuirty Council #2: The Avengers Initiative was shut down. Nick Fury: This isn't about The Avengers. The World Sercuirty Council #1: We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks. Nick Fury: I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need. The World Security Council #2: You believe? The World Security Council #1: War isn't won by sentiment, Director. Nick Fury: No, it's won by soldiers. After Fury's talk with the council, Mickey was concern about the mission. Mickey Mouse: So, how'd it go? Nick Fury: Very well. So far, we're only two heroes away. So, he left to go get Captain America. Somewhere in an old, almost WWII-esque boxing gym, Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America is pummeling a punching bag. With every swing, it's like a memory he's trying to fight off and repress. During a flashback, Captain America was running through the forest, dodging mortars, gunfire and the Tesseract's energy firearms. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (voice over) There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water! Back at the gym, Steve's rage keeps building as he punches the bag. It gets harder... In the Horten H.XVIII, Red Skull's Ship Day in another flashback, Steve placed his compass with an image of Peggy Carter. The time is here for him to crash the plane. Back at the gym, Steve closed his eyes. Goes at the bag harder. Peggy Carter: (voice over) You won't be alone. In the Horten H.XVIII, Red Skull's Ship Day in another flashback, The Red Skull picked up the Tesseract. Back at the gym, Steve opens his eyes and teared the bag as the last memory kicks in. In the next flashback, the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, Antartica Day was shown with a half frozen Steve Roger is lying down on a medical slab. Two SHIELD scientists ran over hi-tech devices to see if his vitals are up. The SHIELD Scientist (voice over) Oh my gosh! This guy is still alive! Back at the gym, Steve teared the bag open, off its chain, spilling out the sand. He stands, breathing hard, letting out 70 years of over repressed feeling. After taking a few breathers, Steve picks up another punching bag, which is laying next another dozen bags. He hooked the bag up and started punching again. Fury walks in. Nick Fury: Trouble sleeping? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill. Nick Fury: Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world. Steve stopped punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. Nick Fury: We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You here with a mission, sir? Nick Fury: I am. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Trying to get me back in the world? Nick Fury: Trying to save it. Fury handed him a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Hydra's secret weapon. Nick Fury: Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Who took it from you? Nick Fury: He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. He's not alone, he's got Merlock the sorcerer along with his cronies. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me. Nick Fury: Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. Steve turned and picks up a punching bag. Starts walking out of the gym. Nick Fury: Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You should have left it in the ocean. Winston Deavor: Well, that went well. Out in the Atlantic Ocean, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, is cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter coming from his hand. He then places a Stark Energy Reactor. As it lights up, Iron Man rocketed out of the water and flied towards Stark Tower. Iron Man: You're good on this end. The rest is up to you. Pepper Potts: (on the other line) You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid? Inside the suit, Pepper is on his hud monitor. Iron Man: Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. Pepper Potts: Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works? Iron Man: I assume. Light her up. As Iron Man flew to the building, the power is switched on and the Stark sign lighted up. Pepper Potts: How does it look? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Like Christmas, but with more... me. Pepper Potts: Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards. Iron Man: Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment. Pepper Potts: Then get in here and I will. So, Tony arrived at his skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets. Jarvis: Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I'm not in. I'm actually out. Jarvis: Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Close the line, Jarvis. I got a date. Inside the Penthouse, Pepper stared up at the monitors of the reactor device. Pepper Potts: Levels are holding steady... I think. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius? Pepper Potts: Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What do you mean? All this came from you. Pepper Potts: No. All this came from that. Points to the energy in his chest plate. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit. Pepper Potts: Twelve percent? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) An argument can be made for fifteen. Pepper Potts: Twelve percent? For my baby? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. Pepper Potts: Oooooh. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) My private elevator... Pepper Potts: You mean OUR elevator? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) ...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I? So, Pepper poured herself and Tony a glass of champagne. Pepper Potts: Not gonna be that subtle. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower. Pepper Potts: On the lease. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) ...Call your mom, can you bunk over? Jarvis: Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten. Phil Coulson: Stark, we need to talk. Tony picked up his phone and looks into it at Coulson. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message. Phil Coulson: This is urgent. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Then leave it urgently. At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Security breach. (to Pepper) That's on you. Phil Coulson: Mr. Stark. Pepper Potts: Phil! Come in. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent. Pepper Potts: Come on in, we're celebrating. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Which is why he can't stay. Phil Coulson: We need you to look this over. (holds out a file towards Tony) Soon as possible. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I don't like being handed things. Pepper Potts: That's alright, `cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade. She passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark. Pepper Potts: Thank you. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday. Phil Coulson: This isn't a consultation. Pepper Potts: Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify. Pepper Potts: I didn't know that either. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others. Pepper Potts: That I did know. Phil Coulson: This isn't about personality profiles anymore. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute? So, Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files into his own databases. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You know, I thought we were having a moment. Pepper Potts: I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) How did you notice? Why is he Phil? Pepper Potts: What is all of this? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) This is, uh... Tony expanded his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of him and Pepper. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) This. The Screens appeared of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacked the army at Culver University, Thor fighting the destroyer, the Incredibles, Kim Possible, the Mighty Ducks, and Darkwing Duck with Mickey's company to fight Merlock and his gang, and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe. Pepper Potts: I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Tomorrow. Pepper Potts: You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, what if I didn't? Pepper Potts: If you didn't? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah. Pepper Potts: You mean if you finished? (as Tony nodded his head) Well, um... then... She whispers something in his ear. Tony gasped. Coulson looked away in embarrassment. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Square deal. It's the last date. So, Pepper kisses him. Pepper Potts: Work hard. As Pepper left with Agent Coulson, Tony grabbed the Tesseract in holograph form, worried. The very morning, Mickey and his friends make ready for the mission. Mickey Mouse: Are you ready? Darkwing Duck: We’re ready, Mickey. Let's get dangerous! Inside the Quinjet, Steve is sitting down, holding a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University. The Pilot: We're about forty minutes out from base, Sir. So, Agent Coulson stands up from his seat and walks over to Steve. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me? Phil Coulson: A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula. Inside the tablet, the Hulk roars with fury as he slams a jeep apart. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Didn't really go his way, did it? Phil Coulson: Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking. With that, Steve looks confused. Phil Coulson: He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. Steve then smiled at Coulson, Mickey smiled at Steve after seeing him again. Phil Coulson: I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. Just when Steve looks down and stands up, he closed his laptop and walks to the side with Coulson following. Phil Coulson: I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well, I hope I'm the man for the job. Phil Coulson: Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned? Phil Coulson: With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned. So, Steve takes in Coulson's sentiment. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225